finalcrossfandomcom-20200214-history
Electric Bounties
Electric Bounties '''is a type of card game, and is traditionally associated with betting and gambling. It is also known colloquially as '''Twenty-One. In North America during the early twentieth-century time period of Final Cross, electric bounties is a serious parlor game that can sometimes result in violent disputes and death of the player Appearance In Final Cross the player can participate in games of Electric Bounties throughout the game world and either win or lose considerable sums of cash. Saloons feature Electric Bounties tables very prominently. And the player must wager in to the game if the player sets down at the table. Electric Bounties Locations * Real World Gameplay The goal of the game is for a player to attain any number of cards that is closest to the value of 21, without going over or "bust". Face cards are assigned a value of 10, while the numeric cards are assigned a value on their respective numbers. Aces are unique and can be chosen to represent a value of either 11 or 1. In combination with a face card, an ace achieves a card total of 21 or a Electric Bounties. Players are initially dealt two cards by the NPC dealer, who also is dealt a hand. Traditionally, one of these two cards is placed face down on the table to obscure the value to other players, only the individual who holds the hand knows the true value. Players will play their hands against the dealer, and not each other. Players will then take turns choose to either "hit" (take a new card from the dealer) or "stand". If a player hits and exceeds 21, they are said to have "busted", and lose their wager to the dealer and must wait until the next game. A player "stands" or "holds" when they decide they hold a better hand than the dealer, and do not wish to risk a bust. All cards are revealed when all players and the dealer have chosen to hold, or have busted. Players with a hand closer to 21 than the hand of the dealer win the wager. Dealers traditionally play systematically and will hit unless their cards equal a value of 17, at which time they are obligated to hold. Winning Tactics As with real life Blackjack there are some simple guidelines for winning: Stand On any hand 17 or higher, except an Ace and 6 When you have between 12-16 AND the Dealer has a 6 or lower. The dealer has a better chance of busting Hit When you have less than 12 When you have an Ace and a 6 or less When you have 12-16 AND the dealer has a 7 or higher. You might bust, but your odds are better by hitting than standing with less than 17. Double Down - Doubles your bet, but you only get one card When you have 11 AND the dealer does NOT have an Ace When you have 10 AND the dealer has 9 or less (except Ace) When you have 9 AND the dealer has a 6 Split - Makes 2 hands out of one, with the split cards being the first card of each hand Always: Aces and Eights Never: Fours, Fives, and Faces/10 Others: When the dealer has a 4-6 Buy Ins All games require a 'buy-in' payment to buy your initial chips before you can play. * - $10 = 100 chips * - $40 = 400 chips * - $20 = 250 chips * - $30 = 300 chips * - $50 = 500 chips * - $100 = 1000 chips * - $200 = 2500 chips Category:Miscellaneous